The Flame Alchemist and his Automail Mechanic
by East Coast Captain
Summary: A 100 theme collection. Rated M for nudity, shenanigans and adult situations. Read and Review!
1. Skinnydipping

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of its characters.

 **AN:** I got hooked on this pairing one of the rarest pairings after reading Kyoto Blue's stories but let it be said I am still primarily an EdWin fan.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Skinnydipping

The night was dark, the Flame Alchemist was going on a bathroom break in the woods not having any facilities in the cabins they had rented. Roy heard water splashing nearby and looked closely in the darkness, he could make out something with his one eye. The forests of western Amestris were lush very popular with the outdoor types. The moon was full in the dark sky but he was beginning to see who it was, his eyes widened. There she was before him, nude and glistening, water droplets beading on her skin. His eyes flew over her body, lingering over her large breasts and the golden bush between her thighs.

It was that Rockbell girl, the one who used to run with the Elric brothers before they disappeared over the gate to that alternate universe called Earth.

Who knew she loved to skinnydip and who knew she was very well endowed under those clothes she wore. His mind ran wild with improper thoughts.

 **THE END**


	2. Paper Thin Walls

**Chapter 2:** Paper Thin Walls

It was mortifying he had been here for three days straight and that's all they could do for three nights straight. It hurt sometimes to have lost Winry to another man that man having been his boss Roy Mustang, he supposed it was his own weakness not having talked to her sooner but during the war with Drachma they had gotten close and after the war they had begun to date she had even moved to Central to be closer to him.

So he was here in the house that belonged to Mustang, the ancestral Mustang family home but the house had paper thin walls. They were doing _it_ right now, it was terrifying.

''Oh Roy, faster!'' Winry moaned in the throes of passion. The bed springs screamed in frustration as the couple made love.

''Oh god, you're so big!'' she moaned loudly.

''Damn bastard!'' Ed growled as he pulled the white sheets over his head.

Safe to say that morning as the last two Edward said nothing but ate his breakfast in silence as the two conversed happily. He wasn't coming back to this house anytime soon.

 **THE END**


	3. Walking IN

**Chapter 3:** Walking In

Ed was walking to the guest bedroom in the ancestral Mustang home, he pressed to the door and heard giggling and rustling of sheets, he could vaguely hear Winry's voice. Raising an eyebrow, he practically barged into the bedroom.

''Mustang I...'' His eyes widened at the most unpleasant of sights. In the bed lay his superior officer with an arm around a certain blonde's shoulders. He could tell they were naked under the sheets. Seeing her childhood friend, she gasped instantly slipping out of bed briefly blessing Ed with the sight of her nude body. He blushed profusely.

''What the fuck Mustang, you seduced Winry?!'' he growled. The general smirked folding his arms behind his head, he clearly was proud of that. Some weeks back, Mustang joked that he would seduce Winry guess he wasn't kidding as he thought.

''Calm down Ed, it's not like I didn't agree to it.'' she admonished tying the bathrobe together.

''Winry, its Mustang!'' he exclaimed.

''So, I'm a big girl.'' she shrugged her shoulders.

Mustang's chuckle only served to make him even angrier. As he stomped out he heard Winry agreeing to go to dinner with the military man.

THE END


	4. Body Heat

The cold was settling in they were in the frigid East on a mission. Mustang tried to keep it together but the cold was biting. His companion Winry was rummaging through their pack finding a thermal blanket large enough for the two of them.

"Roy, focus, we have to take off our clothes." She said.

He mumbled something, the Automail fanatic sighed, she had to work fast. She rapidly took her jacket and started to unbutton her blouse. Through sleepy eyes, Mustang looked on as Winry stripped down to her bra and underwear.

"What are you doing?"

She scoffed.

"This isn't the time or place for modesty."

She unclasped her bra, her breasts came into view, her pink nipples hardened at the cold air around her. Roy was amazed watching on as she took off her underwear. Winry Rockbell was beautiful, this is the first time he´s seen her in all her glory.

She smiled approaching him to undress Roy.

"Enjoy the view while you can!" she joked. He nodded and tried to laugh.


End file.
